


Hush-Hush

by notionally



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Based on Those Interactions at awards shows, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Jimin Has A Muscle Kink, M/M, idolverse, you know which ones I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally
Summary: Jimin isn't shy, by any means. He just gets a little flustered in front of attractive men. Well, one particularkindof attractive man.Every time Jimin sees Wonho and his muscles, the crush he's been harbouring grows a tiny bit larger.





	Hush-Hush

**Author's Note:**

> based on (a) jimin staring at wonho and then shooting him finger guns during one of the 2018 end of year award shows, (b) jungkook telling wonho he has a great body at the 190424 the fact awards show, and (c) jimin gesturing about wonho's big muscles during that same awards show. 
> 
> mx and bts are my top two ult groups so this fic was inevitable, really.

 

 

Jimin isn't shy, by any means. He just gets a little flustered in front of attractive men. Well, one particular _kind_ of attractive man.

“You're blushing,” Jungkook teases, giving him a nudge in the ribs. They're onstage after an awards show, confetti fluttering down around them, waving to the fans who have come out in droves to support them. Jimin darts his eyes — which were not staring, absolutely not — back over to Jungkook.

“Am not,” Jimin grumbles, even though he can feel the heat in his cheeks. He casts another surreptitious glance across the stage, over to where Monsta X are standing, still in their stupidly revealing stage outfits. Wonho’s in a tight, sleeveless shirt, showing off his beefy arms. It makes Jimin's throat go desert dry. Do the Monsta X stylists have no compassion for Jimin's nerves?

Jungkook smirks, his eyes glittering with mischief. Sometimes — that is to say, all the time — Jimin thinks he's taken too much after Seokjin.

“You should just say hi to him!” Jungkook urges, leaning around Jimin to get a closer look at Wonho.

Jimin tugs him back into position, teeth gritted. “I'm going to do no such thing,” he grumbles.

“Don't be silly, we sort of know them, we can talk to them,” Jungkook points out. “Hang on, I'll call him over.”

A strangled noise escapes Jimin's throat. “Do _not_ do that!” he hisses, but Jungkook's already wriggling out of Jimin's grasp, trying to wave at Wonho. Jimin grabs onto his arms, pulls them against his sides.

But too late — they've caused such a commotion that Wonho's turning to look over at them. Jimin hastily releases Jungkook's arms, shuffles from one foot to the other in an attempt to look nonchalant. He raises his gaze to Wonho, as if he's only just noticed him standing there, just a few feet away.

Then Wonho catches his eye, and shoots him a brilliant, dazzling smile. It reaches all the way up to his eyes. Jimin's stomach does a flip.

It's stupid, but he was caught off-guard, and Jimin's never been the smoothest to begin with — which is why he just grins goofily and shoots Wonho twin finger guns. He thinks he maybe winks as well, but at this point he’s not sure what the hell he’s doing.

Wonho, thankfully, just laughs lightly and looks away. Jungkook, on the other hand, isn't about to let it go.

“Finger guns?” he whispers in Jimin's ear, the laughter evident in his tone. “Really?”

Jimin grimaces. “Shut up,” he mutters darkly.

So what if he has a thing for muscular — like, _really muscular_ — men? A little crush on a fellow idol never hurt anybody. He forces a smile, keeps on waving at the fans. No one needs to know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So, maybe thinking that anything can remain a secret in the current day and age was wishful thinking. They've barely had time to get back to the dorms, before pictures and videos have flooded SNS, immortalising his embarrassing moment for all to see.

Jimin’s lying in bed, scrolling through the Twitter feeds and endless videos from various angles of him shooting Wonho finger guns. Part of him is taking masochistic pleasure in reliving his embarrassment, but the other part is just having fun looking at Wonho's muscular frame all over again. He studies the way the tight black shirt stretches over Wonho's chest. Can anyone blame him for being transfixed?

“This is fucking hilarious,” Hoseok pipes up from his bed, evidently looking through the videos on his own phone. “You're such an idiot.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Hobi,” he says flatly.

Hoseok just laughs. “We have the same name, you know — our real name, I mean,” he points out, rolling onto his stomach so he can cup his chin in his hands and grin devilishly at Jimin. “Bet you wish you were sharing a room with a different Hoseok now.”

Heat rushes to Jimin's cheeks. “Shut up,” he whines.

But Hoseok does not shut up. He explodes into a fit of laughter, flopping back onto his back and clutching his hands to his chest for effect. “Think of all the things he could do to you with those big, bulging muscles of his,” Hoseok coos loudly — and lewdly. “I wonder if his arm muscles are the only muscle that's so monstrously big—”

“Jung Hoseok!” Jimin shrieks, picking up a pillow from his bed and chucking it at his roommate. Hard.

Hoseok lets out a small ‘oof’ and tumbles dramatically off his bed, onto the floor. Where he just beams up at Jimin, still cackling with unabashed delight. “Am I wrong, though?” he sing-songs.

Jimin throws another pillow at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The members don't quite let him forget about it, but they do lay off the endless teasing after about a week. Then it just fades into a sort of inside joke, like one of the ones that recur every so often on a long-running sitcom but is never really the focus of any episode. Besides, they're so busy anyway, with preparing for a new comeback, promoting in America, getting to know all these completely new artists and producers — no one has much time to think about anything but work.

That's not to say that they forget about Jimin's silly little schoolboy crush. Jungkook and Hoseok are by far the worst offenders, regularly sending articles about Monsta X or pictures of Wonho to the group chat captioned with things like: ‘Jimin will like this’ and then the emoji of someone flexing their bicep. But all the members participate, responding with laughter or suggestive emojis.

Jimin doesn't mind, because it makes his members laugh and that's all he really wants — to make them happy.

But then Monsta X have their comeback, and it all gets worse because suddenly they're _everywhere._ And Jimin can't help the way his stomach clenches at the sight of Wonho in tight leather and lace. He watches all of their performances, and all of Wonho's solo fancams, and tries to pretend that he isn't fantasizing about being wrapped up in Wonho's bulky frame.

Thankfully, their comebacks don't overlap — which means they won't be attending music shows together, and which means Jimin is spared the indignity of a potential repeat of the finger guns incident.

At least, that's what he thought.

Namjoon, their dear old leader who is usually so clueless about things, is the one who drops the news on him. He sidles up to Jimin one day, looking somehow both sheepish and mischievous.

“We got our schedules for rest of the month confirmed,” Namjoon starts, and okay — that's fairly mundane information. So why is Namjoon looking at him like that?

Jimin shrugs, pushing his hair back off his forehead. “Okay,” he replies. “And?”

Namjoon grins at him. “They managed to squeeze that awards show in, at the end of April,” he says. Gives Jimin a meaningful look. “You know — the one that Monsta X will be attending as well.”

It takes Jimin a moment, but he quickly realises what Namjoon is getting at. Or — not really, but he figures it's something to do with Wonho.

“Hyung,” he whines, pouting. “Not you too.”

Namjoon just laughs. “It's not a big deal!” he says, holding up both of his hands as if in surrender. But he waggles his eyebrows at Jimin suggestively. “You should go say hi to him, though.”

Jimin covers his face with his hands. Is there no end to his suffering?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There he is,” hisses Jungkook in his ear, digging his elbow into Jimin's side with unnecessary enthusiasm.

“Yes, I see him,” grumbles Jimin, rubbing at his ribs petulantly. He glances over at where Monsta X are standing, trying to get to their seats but mostly just chatting to other idols. Wonho's there, of course, in a slightly sheer black shirt and tight trousers. It's like he'd taken a stroll through all of Jimin's fantasies and come out the other side with the outfit he could do maximum damage with. “He's hard to miss.”

Jungkook giggles. “Especially with that pink hair,” he adds. “You guys have matching hair! It's meant to be.”

“Nothing is meant to be anything,” says Jimin, trying his very best not to stare at Wonho. And failing miserably, because the fans are totally right — he does have a thing for really beefy guys, but especially really _pretty_ beefy guys, and by _god_ does Wonho tick all of his boxes.

Hoseok tsks at him. “Not with that attitude it isn't,” he says, even though Jimin hadn't even been aware he was listening in on the conversation. How loudly are they talking, anyway? Jimin glances around nervously, making sure no one's within earshot.

“Just go up to him, say hello, tell him you like his body,” Jungkook suggests.

Jimin pulls a face. “Are you insane? I can't do that!”

Jungkook waves his objections away with one hand. “Sure you can,” he objects. “Look, he's coming over here — I'll show you!”

“Kookie, _no—”_

But It's too late. Jungkook's gesturing at Wonho to grab his attention through the shifting crowd of fellow idols moving about between them. When Wonho's gaze lands on them, Jungkook loudly stage whispers, mouthing the words exaggeratedly, “Your body is _great.”_

Jimin has never wished so desperately for the floor to swallow him whole. Not even during the finger guns incident. He's pretty sure his cheeks have gone the same colour as his hair, and he tries to cast what he hopes is an apologetic smile in Wonho’s direction.

Although — maybe he's imagining it, but he thinks that Wonho's gaze lingers on him for a little longer than it does on Jungkook or Hoseok. And maybe Wonho shoots him an almost bashful smile. Whatever it is, Jimin's heart rate flutters erratically.

Wonho looks like he might be heading towards them, and Jimin can feel his palms getting clammy, but then Shownu appears by Wonho's side, murmurs something in his ear. Jimin is both grateful for Shownu's interruption and cursing him for it. As it turns out, it's time for them to take their seats anyway, and so Jimin shuffles dutifully towards the area they've been assigned.

He lets his eyes flicker back to Wonho just once more, is surprised to see Wonho looking at him. He whips his head back round, heart hammering in his chest.

It's stupid, because he's Park Jimin — he's usually the one sending men into a panic with just one gaze. But here he is now, a blushing, flustered mess, just because Wonho looked at him.

Jimin sinks into his chair, tries to push the image of Wonho out of his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Awards shows aren't the most entertaining, and this one is no different. Jimin finds his attention constantly drifting, and he’s definitely lost track of where in the program they are.

So he's a little surprised, when Hoseok nudges him and gestures to the stage. “Your boyfriend's won an award,” Hoseok teases.

Jimin looks up at the stage. Wonho's there, with his pink hair and sheer shirt, shuffling towards the presenters with all the rest of his members. _God, he's so handsome._

“Excuse me?” Hoseok says, giving Jimin a wide-eyed look. Jimin winces as he realises he must have said that out loud. Hoseok looks utterly delighted. “What did you just say?”

Jimin purses his lips, tries to retain as much dignity as he possibly can. “I'm just stating a fact,” he replies.

Hoseok chuckles. “Yeah, of course you are — but keep your _fact_ in your pants, Jiminie. We're in public.”

Jimin scrunches up his face at Hoseok. “It's not like that,” he protests. Glances back at the stage, where Wonho is eagerly thanking their fans and promising to work hard. Jimin can't help but smile, and he turns back to Hoseok sheepishly. “He's just — you know.” He mimes having big muscles with his hands, puffing up his chest and shoulders as he does so.

This draws out a low laugh from Hoseok. “Yes, okay, you have a thing for guys with big muscles and an even bigger heart — we know.”

Heat floods Jimin's cheeks. He looks away as Monsta X take their bows and leave the stage. Everyone seems to be able to see right through him, and Jimin hates it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's hard enough staying focused during an awards show, but it's even harder when Jimin's gaze keeps wandering over to where Wonho is sitting. He fidgets in his seat, trying to ignore the urge to stare openly at Wonho. Sips from the water bottles provided, just for something to distract himself with.

It's not long before Jimin realises he needs the bathroom.

“This is why I always tell you guys not to drink so much water during these things,” Namjoon complains, but without really meaning it. It's just that the bathrooms are inevitably far away, down endless winding backstage corridors, and the members aren’t necessarily the best with directions.

“I'll be quick,” Jimin promises as he pushes himself to his feet, even though he can make no such assurances. It all depends on whether he gets lost or not.

Fortunately, the route to the bathrooms is well labelled, and Jimin manages to make it there without any hassle. Less fortunately, the route back from the bathrooms is noticeably more confusing.

Jimin stands in front a matrix of conflicting signages, trying to remember if they were seated in Zone A or Zone B. Or maybe they were in the Blue Section — whatever that means. He glances around, at the various crew members rushing around from one end of the hallway to the other, no one paying him any mind. Wonders if it would be terribly arrogant for him to go up to one of them and ask how to get back to his seat, with no helpful information other than ‘I'm from BTS’.

“It's probably fine,” Jimin mumbles to himself, shaking his head. He's almost certainly over-thinking this.

“What's probably fine?”

A voice from right behind him makes Jimin yelp in surprise, and do a little jump as he spins round.

And because his luck is the way it is — he can't even tell at this stage if it’s really good or really bad — the person standing there, in all his pink-haired, beefy-armed glory, is Wonho.

“Uh,” says Jimin, eloquently. “Hello.” Great. Now he can't even blame Jungkook or Hoseok for making him embarrass himself in front of Wonho. Nope, this is all him. “Congrats on your win.”

But Wonho just smiles broadly at Jimin, and oh _god,_ his eyes are twinkling and it's all so pretty and overwhelming that Jimin feels a little light-headed.

“Thanks — you okay?” Wonho asks, still smiling, still pretty, still stacked like a house. Jimin is going to _pass out._

“Yeah, fine,” he mumbles, forcing a grin that he's pretty sure comes out looking like a grimace. “Just — got a little bit lost on my way back from the bathroom.”

Wonho laughs lightly. “These places are confusing, aren't they?” he says, and his voice is so bright and delicate, so unlike the way he looks. Everything about Wonho makes Jimin feel like his insides are melting, and all he can do is stare pathetically at Wonho, the weight of his growing crush piling on top of him.

“We're in the same section,” Wonho says, turning and pointing down one of the many hallways. “I just came from there, on my way to the bathrooms. Just turn left at the end and there should be a stage door there, it'll bring you out at the back of where we're sitting.”

Jimin’s heart does a flip. Buff, pretty, _and_ a good Samaritan with a sense of direction? He's a total goner.

“Thanks,” he mumbles sheepishly. Rubs the back of his neck for something to do with his hands. “I'm Jimin, by the way.”

Wonho stares at him for a beat, then his face cracks open in a dazzling grin. “I know who you are,” he says, amusement tingeing his voice. “But I guess we've never properly spoken before. I'm Wonho, nice to meet you.”

And then he bends at the waist in a deep bow, and Jimin’s frantically trying to help him back up while bowing in return, because Wonho's still older than him, after all, and Jimin doesn't want to be impolite.

“No, please, it's very nice to meet you,” he manages to stammer out.

Wonho straightens up, smiling warmly, as does Jimin. Which is when Jimin realises he had placed his hands onto Wonho's upper arms when he was trying to tell Wonho not to bow to him. And that his hands are _still_ resting on Wonho's arms, over the curve of his firm biceps.

He startles, snatches his hands back like he's been burnt.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, averting his gaze. Tries to surreptitiously wipe his clammy palms on his trousers.

“That's okay,” replies Wonho. He sounds — gently amused, maybe, but certainly not put off by Jimin's odd behaviour. It gives Jimin the confidence to raise his gaze again, to look Wonho in the eye.

Jungkook's words come crashing abruptly into his consciousness. _Just tell him you like his body,_ squeaks the voice he's assigned Jungkook in his mind. _Just tell him you like—_

“You have a great body,” Jimin blurts out, without thinking. Feels, rather belatedly, the flush that rushes to his cheeks.

There is a moment of silence, during which Jimin starts to contemplate whether it would be more embarrassing for him to continue standing here, in front of Wonho, or for him to just turn and bolt down the corridor.

He's close to choosing the option of running away, when Wonho chuckles, looking down. He looks — shy. Jimin feels like he's been thrown off-balance by how suddenly bashful Wonho looks.

“Thanks,” Wonho mumbles. Is it just Jimin's imagination, or is there a faint pink tinge decorating his cheeks? Their eyes meet, and Wonho smiles like he has a secret. “You, um — you have a great face.”

And okay. That's it. Jimin is officially deceased. He can barely believe Wonho just said that to him, just complimented his face. He stares at Wonho with wide eyes, completely at a loss for what to say.

Wonho's expression twists into something like regret. “Sorry, that was weird, wasn't it?” he asks, grimacing. “Forget I said that.”

Forget? _As if_ — Jimin is going to replay the memory of Wonho complimenting him for the rest of his life.

He shakes his head vigorously. “No, no,” he stammers out. “I was just surprised. Um — thank you. I like your face too. And your muscles. And your smile. You have a nice smile.”

Jimin could kick himself. Why is he blabbering on like that?

But Wonho just laughs. “That's good to know,” he replies, and there's a hint of teasing in his voice. He hesitates, shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “A lot of the fans,” he starts, then stops. Reconsiders. “I mean — on SNS—”

Jimin wishes he could spontaneously disappear. If Wonho mentions the finger guns incident, Jimin is pretty sure he'll burst into flames.

Thankfully, Wonho just skirts around the topic. He wrinkles his nose, shakes his head as if to clear it. “You seem — cool,” is what he manages to say, in the end. “Do you want to maybe — hang out sometime?”

And — oh god. _Yes!_ Jimin's brain shrieks at him. _Yes, I fucking do! More than anything in the world!_

Thankfully, Jimin manages to rein in his hormones enough to smile serenely, and nod. “That would be nice,” he murmurs. It's now or never. He hesitates, then reaches out, rests one hand on Wonho's arm, as casually as he can manage. “But I don't think I have your number—”

Wonho blinks in surprise, then nods, fishing out his phone from his back pocket and handing it over. Jimin does the same, and when their fingers brush as they swap phones, he feels a thrill of electricity shoot through him. He can barely focus, all of his attention spent on trying to keep his hands from shaking as taps his own number into Wonho's phone with exquisite care, making sure not to get a single digit wrong.

“Anyway,” Wonho says, once they've swapped their phones back, “I should really, uh — bathroom.”

“Oh yes, of course!” Jimin exclaims, moving out of Wonho's way. They both bow excessively at each other, backing away from the painfully awkward but somehow also exhilarating interaction.

Jimin has to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming, he's so happy. As it is, there’s still a broad grin on his face, even by the time he gets back to his seat.

“What took you so long?” Namjoon asks, frowning.

Even their leader's implied admonishment does nothing to dampen Jimin’s mood. “I got lost,” he says breezily.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. “Why do you look so happy?”

Jimin just beams at him. “No reason,” he replies, shrugging and turning his attention back to the stage. Hoseok stares at him for a little bit, evidently curious, but soon gives up and goes back to watching the proceedings on stage.

When he's sure that Hoseok is no longer paying attention to him, Jimin takes out his phone, just to check that he does indeed have Wonho's number, and that whole interaction wasn't just a fever dream he'd had while wandering about lost backstage. Thankfully, Wonho's contact is indeed there — saved under ‘Wontokki’, with a little bunny emoji at the end.

Jimin shoves his phone back into his pocket, barely suppressing a smile.

Everyone can joke about his little crush on Wonho all they want. Jimin doesn’t mind, not anymore. He’ll just text Wonho later, congratulate him again on his wins. Maybe suggest they go out for a drink to celebrate.

It’ll just be their little secret. No one needs to know.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this except for the fact that SOMEONE HAD TO and my gremlin brain wouldn't let the idea go... wrote this in about an hour, half of that time spent on a train on my way home from work, so it's not the best thing ever but it's fun and I enjoyed it and I hope you did too! 
> 
> do leave a kudo/comment if you did, and come talk to me @notionxally on twitter or cc :)


End file.
